


He didn't take a dive, but he sure's about to make a splash

by Niklas Sagara (Aramet)



Category: The Zombie Knight Saga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Resurrection, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramet/pseuds/Niklas%20Sagara
Summary: When the slime villain attacks Izuku, All Might is just a little too late to save him.But that's fine, because he had someone else watching over him, a guardian angel, so to say.(Hero Academia x The Zombie Knight fusion, if you don't know what TZK is, I don't blame you)





	He didn't take a dive, but he sure's about to make a splash

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fusion fic of bnha and tzk, a web serial I love dearly and not many people know of. if you want to read it(you should) you can read it here: https://thezombieknight.blogspot.com/

"Wassup buddy."

"...Wha-, who? Where am I?"

"Ok, so, this'll be kinda hard to swallow, but-"

"Is this the effect of a quirk? have I been hit by a quirk that removes your vision? But I can't really feel my limbs, so does it removes all senses? I can still hear you tho, so it's probably not _all_ of my senses that were affected, unless my hearing _was _affected, and you're using your quirk for communicating with me? I... remember someone with a slime quirk attacking me? They said that they were gonna use my body as a... vessel? Is this what's happening, are they using my body, and thats why I can't feel my body? It'd make sense that if they were controlling my neural system I wouldn't be able to access it, so am I being puppeteered around by them? I wonder what the long term effects of that are, usually that kinda quirk-"

"OH HEY HEY HEY KID, what a great analysis that was and everything, but why don't you try, you know, listening for a bit? I have all the answers you need with me, so try to slow down, alright?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry sir, I tend to ramble on when I try to analyse quirks, I'm sorry for interrupting you..."

"It's fine kid, no offense. It was actually pretty cool seeing your thought proccess, for once. Usually you're speaking too fast or too quietly for me to hear."

"..."

"Oh, sorry, that sounded creepy, didn't it? Yeah, so, moving on from that..."

Midoriya Izuku would probably not consider himself the bravest 14 year old boy in the world, in his self-impression he was someone rather near the coward end of the scale, really. Thus, hearing an unknown man talk about his mumbling habit as if he was familiar with it was more than a little spooky. The situation he was in- deprived of his senses and the ability to move- started to take shape in his mind, and he realized he was at the mercy of someone unknown.

"Who- Who are you!?"

"Ok now, please calm down, Izuku, I know this is, all things considered, pretty distressing, but if you let me explain, everything will make sense, cool? So to answer your latest question, my name is Watashibune Yurei, and I'm a reaper."

"A... reaper?"

"Yeah, you know, the grim kind."

"what, I don't, I can't..."

"It's fine, don't worry, you are fine."

"So I'm not... dead?"

"Oh, oh no, you are definitely dead, make no mistake, but other than that you are perfectly fine. Can you remember how it happened?"

"I, I mean, I rememebr the slime villain, they, they captured me and... they were trying to, my throat, I couldn't breathe, I, I-"

"Ok, ok, alright, It's fine, no need to push yourself, I was there. It's over now, you'll be fine."

"I'm...dead."

"You are dead."

"...This can't be real."

"Ah, here we go."

"Oh god, am I seriously fucking _dead_?"

"Oh wow, I don't think I ever saw you swear, young man."

"Like, was that seriously _it_?"

"'It'"?"

"I mean, was that all my life? 14 as the bullied quirkless kid, and then some chucklefuck just rapes my throat and snoo-snoos me the fuck out?!"

"Jesus, the blondie sure thought you some gross stuff."

"I, I'm sorry mister grim reaper, but, you see how this kinda stresses me out, right? I'm dead, I think i can curse a little, right?"

"That was more than 'a little', but I see your point. Your death was pretty pointless and unjust, I can hashtag relate-"

"Wow, you said that out loud."

"But that's just life, I guess, I dislike it as much as you. So, yeah, you can be mad, kid."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Mhm. You're welcome. So, hey, regarding your other question, the reason you can't see or move is because you don't have a body right now. You can't even hear anything, you're not actually 'hearing' me, as I'm speaking directly into your mind. Or your soul. Whichever."

"Oh cool."

"And as for where you are, you are not really... anywhere? Kinda. I mean, I'm following the slime guy right now, and I'm carrying your soul-which is to say, you- with me, but you don't actually occupy physical space, really, but that's not all that important. for all intents and purposes, you are very near your body, which is actually very important."

"Oh, is it? Do I need to be near it to, like, go to the afterlife, or, uhm."

"No, you don't actualy anything of the sort, if I wanted to, I could ferry you to the other side anytime, anywhere, I'm just waiting a bit. And before you ask, no, I don't actually know what's on the ohter side, Thats what you were gonna ask, right?"

"Uh, yeah, was just, y'know, curious as to the, uh, destination of my immortal soul and all that."

"Sorry I can't help you with that."

"It's fine." And then the words finally sunk in. "Wait, so, what are you waiting for?"

"Ah, see, this doesn't need to be the end for you, Izuku. You don't necessarily need to stay that, if I have any say on the matter."

"I, ok. This is all..."

"A lot?"

"A whole fuck of a lot, but let's stay focused."

"Ah, so we reached the bargaining stage? Makes sense I guess."

"Barganing? Whatever, don't distract me, what do you mean I don't need to stay dead?"

"Well you see, Izuku, we have an opportunity in our hands. This is not just a manner of speech, I'm literally holding you in my metaphorical hands, and you are the biggest opportunity I ever had."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Izuku, as a grim reaper, I have the ability to create myself a servant. By taking an undeparted soul and bonding with it, I can essentially bring them back to life, with some, let's say, benefits!"

"You don't mean, I can come back to life? Is that it, you want me to be your servant?"

"Yup! It took me a while to find a suitable partner, much less one I approved of-I'll admit I was rather picky with this decision, but it was _big_ decision, see- but I finally found you, and I want you."

"Why... why me? I'm sure there are a lot of people around that maybe, deserve it more than me? I'm just...a quirkless kid."

"Ok, so, first of all? Bull. Shit. You're great, even if you suck a little, I know cause I've been watching you for a while now. I know how smart you are, how compassionate, how determined you are to become a hero."

The words stung, for some reason. Hearing someone praise for wanting to be a hero, in spite of his zero chance of success, a position so at odds with that of his classmates, his teachers, even his mother. But, this was the Grim Reaper(allegedly), so his opinion had to be worthy something, right? But then, what about everyone else? Could they be wrong? Of course, he was just a quirkless kid with a pipe dream(and also dead), there was no way he could have ever become one, but...

"If I accept to become your servant, can I become a hero?"

"Hell yeah kid! Thats part of why I'm asking you too, It's what I'd have you do if you let me bring you back. The two of us can save so many lives, you won't believe it."

"R-really?! But, this doesn't make sense, why would the Grim Reaper want to avoid death?"

"I'm not THE Grim reaper, I'm A Grim Reaper. And I happen to want to bring a hero to life, got it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He let the knowledge that there was apparently an entire race of ghosts walking the planet, accompanied by their zombie servants, to be filed in the back of his brain for a moment. "So, how would you make me come back to life? Will I be born in a new body, or are you going to use the one I already have, or what?"

"I'll reattach your soul to the old one and that will be it. And then you'll kick the ass of the slime guy."

"That... sounds easier said then done. I don't have any way t fight him, I'll just... die again."

"Well, you'd be correct, except you are wrong."

"What?"

"First of all, I wouldn't be so cruel as to ressurrect only for you to die immediately after, that'd be fucked up. When you come back to your body, You'll be effectively immortal, and you'll have some extra tools at your disposal."

"I'm gonna be immortal!?"

"Sure you are! That'll be one of your powers."

"_One _of them?"

"Yup. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Hesitation stopped for a second, but it wasn't because of any doubt in his mind, and so he quickly: "yes!"

"Alright, I'd tell you to hold onto something, but you can't, so, here goes nothing!"

"What do you mean- whoaa!" He felt himself be dragged from the weightless void he was inhabitaing, to somewhere else, he lost consciousness for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far, more coming... someday this week I hope.  
(this is the un-beta-ed version, so excuse me if it has any typoes or if its just bad)


End file.
